Love?
by magic4eva8
Summary: blah blah america has begun to feel strange around england some fruk but will deffinately be USUK!
1. Feelings

**I own nothing unfortuantely, this is suppose to replace my old one this is more updated and more effort that the other XD**

**Enjoy...i hope**

19-year-old Alfred Jones (aka America) walked down the conference building halls with his blond, model working, girlfriend under his arm. She laughed at a small joke Alfred had said. England had also come out one of the rooms. America stopped upon seeing him thinking and raising an eyebrow, "_Why his clothes messy…England is so fussy when it comes to presentation_…"

"Oh, hello America." England said, with his eyes flickering between him and the girl under his arm. "S-so who's this?" annoyance was hinted in his voice.

America smiled. "This is Emily, my girlfriend, she's going to wait for me while we're in the meeting" Emily's piercing grey eyes searched England's own green ones. England met her in a glare match briefly and spun on his heel, pacing off down the hall, his fists clenched. At this France burst through the same door as England had and ran down the hall after him, glancing quickly at America. He smirked. America felt a small pang of an emotion hit him but he was unable to register what it was. "_Why were they in a room together? Are they…..together_?"

-After meeting-

After all the other countries had left the main conference room. America grabbed onto England's arm and pulled him back into the meeting room and shut the door. Keeping it firmly closed by his hand.  
"Uh, hey! America what are you doing!" He was clearly irritated by being dragged back in by him. America stood close to him but kept his gaze towards floor. His face was hidden by his hair.

"I…..um" he looked at him passionately "What were you doing in that room with France?!" A red blush covered England's cheeks as he opened and closed his mouth (much like a fish). His power of speech failing him. England's eyes widened in shock as America pressed his lips upon his own; England struggled before pushing him away. "uh..i..America! What do you think you're doing?! Your girlfriend is sitting right outside!" Stuttering, his face red with anger and embarrassment.

"I, uh Arthur I'm sorry" Looks at sadly. England steps forward and slaps face, shouting at. "Don't you dare call me by my name! You have no right to!" America stands frozen and shocked. The moment England slapped America, Emily and France burst in through the door after hearing the sound of the slap.

"Mon amour, are you alright" France was immediately at England's side, both hands firmly on his upper arms and looking down into his watering eyes. Meanwhile, America stands there watching them his eyes filling with tears of remorse and sadness. Emily's small arms try to comfort him, but in failing to do so, she stalks up to England and pushes him. He stumbles to the ground looking up at her. _Mon amour...that means my love doesn't it...why? Why does it hurt so much to think that Arthur's with….with that frog! _America thought as his blue eyes meet England's emerald ones, without thinking America pulled back Emily and took him by the hand pulling him up, all the while gazing deep into his eyes and never letting go of his hand as if he were afraid to loss him if he did.

France slowly walked behind England, his arms wrapping round his waist, and pulling him back away from America, their hands leaving one another. "My love, are you hurt?" the Frenchman whispered in England's ear. A shiver ran up his spine but ignored the question, turning on his heel England left the room leaving them to wonder what exactly had happened. _So the American has decided to play after all…..what a dangerous game this will be. _France looked at America watching the door as if he was hoping that England would come back and forgive him. A cold smirk grew on the Frenchman's lips as he followed England's footsteps and left the room.

_What is this….come back Arthur, I don't understand anymore._

**_REVIEW please _**

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**


	2. Why?

**Hey i finally brought the next chapter out cause i finally got 1 review which gave me that boost to continue the story...as well as the nudging i got from my bitch :) lol shes the england to my america ;)**

**anyway please please please review with ideas or even little nudges to continue... or just to say how amazing i am **

**thank you happy reading**

* * *

England sat in his room curled in a ball underneath the sheets of his bed, tears streaming down his face. France had followed him to the room until England promptly slammed the door in his face.

"Everything's a mess." He and France had indulged in each other's bodies whilst wishing for the one they truly love (fuck buddies only). Fairies appeared by England head requesting attention and wanting to comfort him. England's love was taken by a girl, being unable to step in due to fear of being hated, England bottles up his feelings. _Why is love so hard._

* * *

America rolled onto the other side of the bed as Emily fell asleep next to him, looking out of the window the glorious full moon came into sight. He laid there, looking at the moon and stars thinking about these strange alien feelings, he had never experienced before. it only happened when england was around, which suggests it has something to do with him.

The next morning America left Emily in the bed of the hotel they were staying in and went for a jog to try clear his head, unconsciously this led him outside England's house. _Why am i here? _Pushing through the iron gate, America slowly made his way to the front door unsure why he wanted to see England. He rung the bell, waiting, his heart pounding in his chest. _Why?! why do I feel this way?_

After a short while England opened the door, wrapped in a dressing gown with bloodshot eyes. he had obviously been crying and showed little expression. They stood there unable to greet each other, staring into each others eyes until England blushes and looks away.

"w-what are you doing here america" England's stuttering and fragile voice caused him to immediately wraps his arms around England, shocking him. Holding England made America feel at peace, like he was at home. But he didn't understand why, why did his heart beat faster when England was near, why did he not feel this way with Emily, why is that when he sees England with someone else, he gets incredibly jealous.

"Why?"


End file.
